musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Oingo Boingo
Founded: mid-1970s Headquarters: Los Angeles, CA Website Link(s): Official Site Label(s) * A&M * Universal * Giant * MCA Genre(s) * Punk * Ska * New Wave * Cabaret * Dada * Jazz * Ragtime * Pop * Rock RIYL * XTC * Primus * DEVO Band Members * Danny Elfman * Sam Phipps * Carl Graves * John Avila * Steve Bartek * Warren Fitzgerald * Richard Gibbs * Kerry Hatch * Johnny Hernandez * Leon Schneiderman * Dale Turner Includes Members of Band Biography Oingo Boingo started as the Mystic Knights of the Oingo Boingo, where they were a live, cabaret/dada type of act. Unfortunately, very little recorded material from this era exists, although this incarnation was immortalized in the film Forbidden Zone and accompanying soundtrack LP. This was the last project of the Mystic Knights, and the band shed some members to form Oingo Boingo, and became a punk/ska band for a few LPs (though with a surprisingly more conservative lyrical bent than one would expect). After that, they tended to go more pop. Around this time, the band had started to be tapped to provide songs for films, and it was at this time that Danny Elfman started scoring films as well. This cut into the time for the band, and Oingo Boingo releases became fewer and farther between. They'd been intending to change their name to just "Boingo" for a while, but the record company wouldn't let them until their last studio record, simply titled Boingo. Strangely, their last album (Farewell had the word "Oingo" prominently featured on the sleeve. After that they broke up, and there have been the occasional rumor of a reunion, but nothing has happened yet. The other members have found careers in producing (like John Avila or scoring Steve Bartek, who often still works with Danny Elfman as well as on his own.) Discography Albums * Only a Lad' * ''Nothing To Fear * Good For Your Soul * So-Lo (as a Danny Elfman solo album, but the album consists of Boingo songs that didn't fit in on other records, and was recorded with Boingo) * Dead Man's Party * Boi-Ngo * Boingo Alive * Skeletons In the Closet * Dark At The End Of The Tunnel * Best O' Boingo * Boingo * Farewell * Anthology EPs * Oingo Boingo Singles Appears On Compilations Soundtracks * Forbidden Zone *Weird Science *Ghostbusters 2 Mix CDs * The Opposite Of Smoke Is Egg Whites * The Boys And Girls Are Lifting Up Their Plates * Dub Club: Creepy Crawly Creepy Crawly Creepy Creepy Crawly Crawly Creepy Creepy Crawly Crawly - Matt * Dad's Guitar Stuff * Beam Myself Into The Future * Come On And Buy It *Dub Club: Arlo - Xmas 2005 Sixteen Candles Soundtrack * Monosyllabic * How To Play The Game Of Warfare Radio Shows * 50 Skidillion Watts Of Good Will Episode 1 * 50 Skidillion Watts Of Good Will Episode 5 Further Reading * Wikipedia Page Category:Artists